


Evacuating the City

by menel



Series: The 6-Word Prompt [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel
Summary: Stormwind has fallen. What does this mean for the Lord Commander and his mage?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond the Walls of Stormwind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523335) by [ausmac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac). 



> This fic was inspired by ausmac's "Beyond the Walls of Stormwind," a completely amazing story that's turned into a personal headcanon for me. Don't be fooled by that fic's gen status. Khadgar and Lothar's relationship is perfectly developed. Go read it (again) _now_.

The evacuation had begun a week ago. As many ships as possible, whether they were merchant vessels, passenger ships, fishing trawlers or warships, had been recalled or diverted to Stormwind as the Orcs continued their march to their city. Lothar had sent out a decree that all Stormwind citizens in the outlying villages should move inwards to the city itself and prepare to evacuate. He no longer had the troops to protect those villages and so had been forced to abandon them. All of Stormwind’s forces – less than four hundred soldiers, only two hundred of which were part of the regular infantry – and resources had gone to the city’s final stand.

The Orcs’ assault on the city had been brutal. The fighting had lasted almost three days with the Orcs bombarding the city in waves. Stormwind’s defenses had held until the third day when Gul’dan himself had joined the fray. Even as the outer wall was breached, Stormwind’s troops managed to stagger the Orcs from overrunning the city. Lothar had set up traps throughout the city streets and districts, channeling and funneling the Orcs’ forces into specific locations where his soldiers would have the upper hand. The traps had done their job of slowing the Orcs’ progress, allowing the remaining Stormwind citizens to escape. Khadgar had set the greatest trap of all, erecting a shield of blue arcane that protected the docks until the last ship had set sail. Gul’dan had hurled bolts of sickly green fel that could not pierce the young mage’s shield. The warlock had roared with frustration on the docks as Lothar’s ship, which was the last to leave, had cleared the bay. 

Now Lothar stood on the deck of the ship, watching as Stormwind burned in the fading light. Daylight was falling quickly, yet the fires from the city seemed to reach up and frame the whole sky. It had begun to rain, but even if the heavens wept, Lothar didn’t think there would be enough water to put out the blaze they were leaving behind. His final memory of Stormwind would be this – death, destruction and displacement. How could he win a war when he no longer even had a home? 

“Is that dangerous?” Lothar said aloud, referring to the faint tinge of green that seemed to mingle with the rain. He recognized it as traces of the fel from when Gul’dan had been bombarding the arcane shield protecting the docks. He recalled how Khadgar had immediately covered his nose and mouth the day they had met at the Stormwind barracks, as the green mist had been expelled from the dead soldier’s body. It was the first time Lothar had ever come into contact with the fel. 

“No, it’s too far away,” Khadgar replied, seemingly surprised that Lothar had known he was there. 

Lothar may have been grieving the loss of his city, but his body was still thrumming with the adrenaline from battle. He couldn’t simply turn those instincts off. He heard Khadgar approach him. 

“I could perhaps…” the mage began.

A moment later, Lothar heard the younger man whisper a spell, and then he both saw and felt the direction of the wind change. The light rain began blowing inland, away from the departing ships and taking with it the last traces of the fel. 

“Will you be a weather mage too?” Lothar asked, only half in jest. “Taming the seas and keeping the wind in our sails?” There was too much heartache in his voice to pull off his usual teasing manner. 

Khadgar must have known this because he said softly, “I will be whatever you need me to be.” 

It was a weighted declaration and Lothar glanced to his left. Khadgar was much closer than he had anticipated, his cheeks slightly ruddy from the cold. Lothar kept his hands braced on the stern of the ship as he studied his companion. There was something different about Khadgar, a kind of maturity and determination that Lothar hadn’t seen before. Khadgar wanted something from him. He could tell from the mage’s body language, which was unusually aggressive and the piercing look in his eyes. When Khadgar’s gaze lingered on his mouth, Lothar understood precisely what the mage wanted. And to Lothar’s own surprise he didn’t find the idea disturbing or off-putting. No, he was actually considering it, wondering what it would mean. Was grief making him weak? Khadgar was standing so close to him, so close that if he leaned just a little bit more – 

The ship lurched, jolting both of them. Khadgar almost lost his balance but Lothar automatically steadied him with his left arm, effectively trapping the mage between him and the stern of the ship. After Khadgar’s surprise passed, he leaned easily into Lothar, letting out a low chuckle. 

“I still have to find my sea legs,” he commented. 

“The journey to Lordaeron will take five days,” Lothar answered. “There’s time enough for that.” With Khadgar stable and a comfortable weight against him, Lothar’s gaze drifted back over to the city. 

“Anduin.” 

Fingertips were grazing his jaw, compelling Lothar to look at the mage. Belatedly, he realized that he’d never heard Khadgar use his given name. 

“Come below deck. You don’t need to watch.” 

_You don’t need to watch Stormwind burn_ , Lothar finished. He was temporarily distracted by the compassion in Khadgar’s brown eyes, and then he was contemplating it again. Contemplating how close they were, how if he just leaned a little bit more… 

Khadgar made the decision for him. The mage leaned forward… 

“Lord Commander.” 

Lothar turned his head in the direction of the voice as Khadgar’s attempted kiss brushed by the side of his mouth. The mage didn’t make a sound but Lothar could feel the frustration emanating from him. It was Khadgar’s turn to look away, his gaze focusing on the burning city.

“Captain,” Lothar acknowledged, a silent reprimand in his voice. 

The Captain of the vessel looked apologetic for the intrusion, his gaze shifting from Lothar to the young mage. Their position was more intimate than was strictly proper. For his part, Lothar had no intention of releasing Khadgar and if Khadgar had wanted to pull away, there was nowhere for him to go trapped as he was by Lothar’s embrace. 

The Captain’s report was perfunctory, but Lothar listened attentively nonetheless. They were in good shape, their escape having gone as smoothly as possible given the circumstances. The Captain was efficient in delivering his news, a military man through and through. His experience was the reason Lothar had chosen his ship to bring up the rear. When the Captain was done, Lothar nodded to dismiss him. He returned his attention to Khadgar, who was no longer looking at the distant city but seemed to be watching the waves as they lapped the side of the ship. 

“Well,” Lothar said. 

Khadgar looked up at him, a rueful expression on his face. “Well,” he repeated. 

The moment had passed. 

Lothar held the younger man’s gaze a while longer before he stepped away. He could see the disappointment etched on Khadgar’s features when he did so. Lothar inwardly smiled, holding out his hand. Khadgar could only look at the proffered hand, confused, before he grasped it uncertainly. 

“Let’s go below deck,” Lothar said, taking up Khadgar’s suggestion. “I’ve seen enough.” 

Khadgar smiled in response, ducking his head a little. “This isn’t the end,” he said, as he allowed Lothar to lead him away. “We’ll come back, stronger than ever. One day, Varian will sit on Stormwind’s throne.” 

Lothar stopped abruptly and Khadgar tensed. Perhaps he’d said too much. 

“I know,” Lothar told him, his eyes still piercing in the falling light. “And you will be by my side, where you belong.” 

Khadgar thought his heart might burst at this wholly unguarded moment. Impulsively, he leaned forward again, pulling Lothar toward him. He felt Lothar release his hand in order slide it under his cloak and around his waist, and then Khadgar was flushed against his side. 

This time, the kiss was perfect. 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Warcraft_ belongs to Blizzard and Legendary. No infringement is intended; no profit is being made.


End file.
